Under The Bright Moon
by Meztli
Summary: Akane looks at the moon and remembers something...


A few notes. I'm a Ranma and Akane fan. If you aren't, then you may leave.Oh, yeah, and this is extremenly waffy. This is the second fic I started and the first I finished, so be kind.   
All characters belong to Takahasi-sama. Please don't sue! 

**Under the Bright Moon**

The Moon.   
Such a beautiful lady.   
She brings us light.   
She brings us dreams.   
So many lovers who sigh upon her beauty.   
So many hopes we put upon her.   
But....   
She is also a demon.   
She can turn on us.   
Shatter our hopes   
Our dreams...   
Like mine. 

Akane looked up from her diary. Where did that come from? Okay, so no use pretending. She knew very well where it came from. She shut her diary and walked to the window. She looked at the bright moon. Something passed upon her. Such a strange feeling! She was torn, she no longer knew where she stood. It used to be so easy, just hating it. Her. The moon. She had loved her once, long ago..... 

_"Mama"_   
_"shush, Akane, come."_   
_"what are you looking at?"_   
_"Her"_   
_Akane looked around her and saw no one._   
_"who, Mama?"_   
_"the moon"_   
_"the moon's a girl?_   
_"yes Akane-chan"_   
_Akane looked at the moon._   
_"you know Akane, the moon is very old."_   
_"older than grandpa Happosai?"_   
_Akane saw her mother chuckling. She was beautiful, especially when she smiled. Beautiful. Like the moon._   
_"yes Akane-chan, much older"_   
_"how much?"_   
_"oh, I don't know. She has stood for centuries. She smiles upon every night, taking our problems away. She is the one that links you to anyone, no matter how far away they are." She turned and looked at Akane in the eyes "Akane, if one day we are separated, look at her and you will find me."_   
_Akane somehow understood trough her five year old mind that this was something very important, something she should remember._

_Two months later, her mother lay in a bed in a small hospital room. She breathed her last words to Akane, and as both looked at the sky, at the bright, blue moon, she perished._

Akane still remembered her words. _Look at her and you will find me._ Right. She had spent the next ten months looking at the moon, and she had never come back. Akane had been deserted.   
After that, she realized that her mother was gone, and moon or no moon, she would never come back. Still, she had hated the moon from then on. Every time she looked at her she would think of how she had deceived her. How they had deceived her.   
But tonight.... 

_Ranma and Akane are sitting on the stones around the koi pond. They are sitting quietly, not talking or moving at all. The night is cloudy, and neither the moon or the stars can be seen._   
_Akane's eyes wander to the koi pond, and then the wind swirls around her, gently. The clouds part and the moon shines trough. Akane's eyes widen, and she lays her eyes on the moon again. It has been so long....._   
_Ranma looks at Akane and then at the moon._   
_"She's beautiful, ne?"_   
_Akane sighs and looks at Ranma. "yes, she is."_   
_Ranma stares at Akane, wondering. The moonlight falls gently on Akane. Maybe she isn't such an uncute tomboy afterall...._   
_Akane shivers as she feels the wind again. Ranma comes closer to her and puts an arm around her. They both blush deeply._   
_"Thanks Ranma" Akane rests her head on his chest._   
_"um.. yeah." Ranma is still trying to understand how he actually got the nerve to do that._   
_Akane once again looks at the moon and, just for a moment, it looks like her mothers face._

_In another plane of existance, a woman smiles upon the young lovers._

The moon is bright and beautiful. Akane stares at her, wondering. Maybe... maybe her mother was right. Maybe they hadn't deceived her. 

A lovely and musical voice is carried in with the wind, or is it her mind?   
_"look at her and you will find me."_

Maybe. 

And with that Akane turns and leaves the moonlight.   


*************************************************************************   
Told ya it was waffy. Oh well. Comments and critisisms will be VERY appreciated. Please? Anyone? C'mon I'm begging you!!! (Yes, and I'm aware I'm beyond pathetic.)   
Bye.   
  



End file.
